User talk:Administrator
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tweaking Umineko Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Let's make your wiki great. Alright, I can do that to, I was under the impression that Hanyuu was doing QC in the context of the game. I'll go pack up all of the folders I've made changes to for upload now then. -EveOfRapture Saq, since the backgrounds are now done, I'm going to upload a background only patch unless you seriously advice against it, just a heads up. Also, since the backgrounds are now complete, I'm going to begin adding CG to the script, I'll let you know if I have any success. EveOfRapture 23:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh and would you mind changing the background status at the top of talk page to complete? I don't have permission to do it, so whenever you get the chance.... :) EveOfRapture 02:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes backgrounds are completely done, QC and everything. Alright, I had the same thought about rearranging the arc files, but I figured it would be easy to add a step to the instructions in the readme. I also thought that the sprites were gonna take longer then 3 days, that's why I was planning to release early, but I'm patient, I can wait till thursday to release with yours :) I suppose having the CG in arc1 would make sense, I'll convert them all the the proper resolution and send them to you and start editing the script after. If for whatever reason the script takes longer then the graphic patch to release, we can release the script as a small update since it's only 12MB....if we include all the CG in the original patch. Also, nice dp :P EveOfRapture 18:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'm downloading it now, I'll extract the nscript.dat and move all the edits I made over to the script in the folder you sent me. One the subject of the button, it's a possibility that I could figure it out how to get it in, but I don't know if it'll happen by Thursday since I'm also working on including the CG. I'll look into how they made the original system and see if I can add another button in in the same way. Here's the link for the edited CG: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=WNRAO9TL EveOfRapture 14:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Saq, I hate to be whiny, but I would really appreciate it if you stuck my name next to the background/CG progress on the talk page; it sems to have been lost somewhere along they way :) Thanks in advance, EveOfRapture 21:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, for our release tommorow do you want me send you my compiled arc so you can package it? On the subject of the script, I plan to have Anon send me his edited script so I can consolidate before I upload it for you and it'd be nice to have a little bit of a schedule in that sense; when do you want it by? Or would you rather not include the script edits until they're a little more consistent? I think it'd be acceptable beta content as-is, but it's up to you. EveOfRapture 19:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, got the button working. We should include the file (bmp\r_click\r_btn_config.bmp) in every release, it probably be easiest just to stick it in every arc. file: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=63C40O9W pics of it ingame: http://tinypic.com/r/2viqskh/7 http://tinypic.com/r/30wv6dv/7 On the Kanon sprites, it shouldn't be a problem for me to do those; which files are they(like PS3 filename and original PC counterpart)? I'm adding a bug report thread to the forum btw, and, while doing it, it occured to me that having a number scheme would help clear up a lot of confusion once we have multiple versions going around. What do you say we call this one ver0.1? Good idea linking our user profiles to the talk page btw :) EveOfRapture 04:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, this should have fixed it. http://www.mediafire.com/?9no0o95mirdyzab (This is an updated version of the link I sent to Eve) Anon00 07:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) This should have fixed both. http://www.mediafire.com/?ratb4l8v2i3p8am Anon00 08:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I very much do wish to test it myself and I certainly would have had Eve not requested my script so soon to attempt to meet the release date. However, I cannot figure out how to load it properly as it crashes as soon as I try to load into an episode. If you are not experiencing this problem then can I please have you script so I can load mine properly and fix it? This was my intention all along as you can see in my message to Eve. You can just leave it to me. Anon00 09:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Here's EP2 Tea Party completely stable and finished as far as I can tell, but that's all I can for tonight because I'm far too tired to go on... so the beginning of EP2 and any of the previous groups' edits may be unstable. http://www.mediafire.com/?84huw3haadubxe8 Anon00 12:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah, having mulitples of the same file in different arcs wont crash the game, just checked. It'll just load the first one it finds and ignore the rest as far as I can tell. I'm not using any of the PS3fication arcs right now, just my edited ncsript.dat(which is, like you said, PS3fications, CG and the button) and at this point the CG is stable, I make sure after editing a section that it won't crash by playing through it in game. I'd prefer if it was 0.txt, since it takes a long time to extract the script, but ya that's what I was planning all along; I'm downloading the most recent voice 0.txt that anon posted on your talk page now. I'll merge them then do a couple tests, with the voice arc and my arc, to make sure they're stable then I'll upload the nscript.dat. I'm also uploading the background arc now. I'll send you a link when it's done. Kanon shouldn't be an issue at all I have a pretty good idea on how to do it :) I'll let you know when I'm done. EveOfRapture 18:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I managed to get it to not crash, at ep2 anyway, but none of the voices actually play. So your definitely right, I don't think it's ready /: II'll add the episode 2 tea party and see if it works and depending on that the result I'll include it in the nscript.dat I send you. Kanon is done, well maybe, I didn't do an alpha mask for the hlaf-kanon's, I just resized and postioned them properly. Then saved them as png's and renamed them to bmp's. If there's any issues I can always make the alpha mask file, it was just a little more work. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=IBTGZJ2S EveOfRapture 20:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yup, you got it. I tested out the voices for the EP2 tea party and they work fine, I'm uploading an nscript.dat with them included as we speak. It'll be another few minutes. and 2 and a half hours before the background arc is finished uploading. EveOfRapture 21:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=20HMMQ07 ------>script EveOfRapture 21:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? I thought that was just in anon's nscript.dat, I'll go fix that. Other then that what error's are you running into? Like I said I tested every scene that I added cg to and they all worked fine :S and LOL ya I noticed the lowercase thing, something must have gotten corrupt along the way. I'll fix proper names an "I" but the rest of it will have to stay lower case until I port all my changes to a knew script. For now do you mind releasing the semi-lowercase script? Nah it's only about half a gig, http://www.megaupload.com/?d=NUME503H EveOfRapture 23:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Newest script, fixed the guest of honour glitch and capitalised proper names of all the characters and the places I could think of. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=L8MCGGZR EveOfRapture 23:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) This should be at least be completely stable, however there is a bug with the first part of EP2 which I cannot fix. A script that works everywhere else refuses to work in that one section, and I have no idea what to do with it. It'll be pretty obvious once you play it. http://www.mediafire.com/?rfg4a5d4mjvkz8t Anon00 00:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright I have the newest combined version of the script; according to anon the voices should be stable, the caps issue is fixed and all cg should be working. I haven't done any testing and nor will I, tonight anyway; gotta get up early... EveOfRapture 04:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Jesus Chirst. You'd think the PS3fication people adding in some of the voices would help me, not make this harder. Looks like I'll have to look through all of EP2 to see if they did anything else, so you'll have to wait a bit. I don't have anything nearly that important, just an appointement; what are you studying? You must have got there right after me, well I'll wait and see if anon can fix it, if he hasn't fixed it by the morning I'll go in and remove the offending lines so we can release what we've got working, script-wise. EveOfRapture 04:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I a willing right now to make a new post and host the links for the beta patch, all I need is the download links in order to thos them okay just let me know when and feel free to leave me an email at inuyasha8902@Yahoo.com or cecilthedarkknight666@gmail.com. I am off to bed ...here, I actually only ended up editing like one thing. Let's just hope I didn't miss anything else the PS3fication people did wrong. http://www.mediafire.com/?kzua9qj8t0liovq Anon00 09:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) it seems that one of the links have been deleted or removed... Hmm but let me know if you need any help guys Hey, I fixed the guest of honour crash, properly this time, I just added the variable. It was the only error in the scene so the script is stable. Are you going to put a link to a background patch on the homepage sometime soon? Becasue as it stands it says we've released but there's no download link or anything... and thirdly, I'm going out of town this weekend so I wont be able to make any progress, just letting you know. Newest script: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=274EL6JK EveOfRapture 22:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) so a patch will be up by tomorrow.. Okay guys I will go ahead and post an update tonight at midnight eastern time or newyork time. Well actually, it wouldn't be necesary to add any lines at all, or even remove them if you used comments, but I can concede the other points. It would push back the release probably by a couple days and, your right, it would make it incompatible. The blade image, although it does mostly fit, is also simply not drawn as well, I thought that using the bladed stake sprites would bring the quality of our patch up. The sprites are your field, however, so I'll defer to you :) EveOfRapture02:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) There was a crash with a couple of for loops I wrote for the siesta sister cgs that I added to Ep3, I typed $Free instead of %Free and so it was crashing at those lines. EveOfRapture 15:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) hmm I got the backgrounds working great all I am wondering is there any other downloads for characters or voice overs "if any" I am just curoius is all if not that's fine, I will have my post up soon. They're looking really good, all of the expressions match pretty well from what I've seen so far; nice job :) Ya, we've made a great start but there's still a lot of things to do, realistically we've got until Chiru releases to get everything done. Hopefully we'll get it finished before that though... Oh and are either you or Hanyuu planning on importing it, Chiru I mean, to rip the content or are we just gonna wait until someone posts it online to start porting? EveOfRapture 21:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?0406u503y3lyp3b The beginning of EP2 with the bad lines taken out and George fixed. I cannot fix many of Shannon's lines as there is no problem with my script, the problem must lie in areas in which I have no idea how to go at. I will begin working on EP4 Tea Party when I get the time. 00:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) done my update and it's nice to see how well you guys come along so far. This is just a childs dream but i have heard rumors of the psp port as well... eh nvm here is my link and when I am able just a listed, I will make a torrent file with all files and host them on nyaa torrents update Alright merging is done, ya don't worry all the cg is stable at this point; that one crash was a one time thing :P I'll upload it then go and and post the nscript.dat on the homepage, unless you want to pack the whole thing into a rar first? There are a couple scenes that I would like to add backgrounds to(ie ones that aren't in the current background arc.nsa) I'm planning on waiting till we release an update patch, or would you rather I release it with this full beta? EveOfRapture 15:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) http://uminekofix.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:A_suggestion&t=20110831205813 ^Have you seen this yet? I tend to agree with him/her, it's not a bad idea. Just thought I'd through in my two cents and bring it to your attention if you haven't already seen it :) EveOfRapture 23:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) This is just a script error I found while playing the beginng of arc two before the op song. OH i was also wanting to let you know that I do have an old live stream account that is still active. I am heading to bed now but I have some ideas on what it can be used for... This is for you and for everyone, I got around and have my live stream account customzied, up and running to it's full capcity to share this with everyone else if you wish, just a little gift i have to offer. I can also make anyone one mod or chat mod.. although I will need some time on that. Live Stream Hello, Saq... Sorry, but I took the liberty of editing the page Tweaking Umineko Wiki. This was, at first, because I had a problem with the setup instructions that were there. I will explain myself: The instructions said "call the background arc arc3.nsa" And so I did it, but the PS3 backgrounds didn't appear in the game. Then, I renamed the background arc "arc2.nsa" instead "arc3.nsa", and it worked. So, I changed that point of the instructions to avoid confusions... I did some changes in the page too, sorry. Please, if you don't approve them, delete them and I won't do any fool change never again. And if you like them, but you find that I wrote some errors (I saw some contradictions with the names of the nsa files and I didn't know what to do), correct as you like. Thank you very much for your understanding, and sorry if I disturbed. Oh, I deleted my previous message because it already was in the Forum. Sorry for my bad English... Crystaldoll 21:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Saq I just wanted to ask what you think of the youtube page? http://www.youtube.com/user/UminekoPS3Tweak Nerknerk 13:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I found this to be very intresting from 7th's new visual novel. It seems that some is working on it already and I will have my update soon, beeng kinda busy.. My apoliges. Higanbana no Saku Yoru Ni I know, the only way you'd be able to tell is if you played the PS3 game; and it really doesn't detract from the enjoyment of the VN on the PC. I was aiming to funel all these complaints/issues that people have into the bug report forum so we get less people posting on our talk pages for non-issues. I was just trying to do it in a nice way. EveOfRapture 00:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) heh.. well i guess I need to dust off my ps3 and see what the problem is. Hell, this is its a good excuse to earn some trophies as well but hmm gaap not showing up is a bit of problem. This is back on a different train of thoughts, the psp games or ports are coming out soon so does anyone want to take a crack at modding the iso's. I can provide rips when I am able... but this is just me randomly thinking. I know it's an issue technically speaking but frankly, I don't think it really has a dramatic effect quality-wise on our patch. Ya, I get that it's a lot of work, in fact you'd basically be redoing the sprite patch; if you want to fix it then by all means but I think it should be low on the list of priorities (since it'd require a lot of effort for minimal returns). Also, I've made a fair amount of improvements to the script since our release; I think it would be worth it to update the download to include the latest script...when you get the time ofcourse. EveOfRapture 00:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) To be honest it's hard to make the game unstable by adding cg the way I'm doing it, mistakes are a different matter... lol damn it, I knew I was forgeting something :P Do you know which chapter it's in? In fact that reminded me that I also missed the sakutaro being torn scene /: I'm not worrying to much about repeating from time to time, I mean, by the time a reader gets to the end of EP2 they're not gonna remember exactly which cg I used in EP1. EveOfRapture 04:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm the guy who left a thread about scaling and editing the sprites. How should I go about this? Do I need your copy of the sprites? I downloaded the commonly known upload for the sprites already, if that helps at all. Liberatedliberator 06:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey I am not sure if you knew this or not but on Episode 2 Rosa's voices are playing I am not sure how long it go's for but I am on the airport scene and they are working there and they where also working on subway scene as well. Nerknerk 07:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I made sure to get the missing sprites too, so I'm covered. Liberatedliberator 09:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I wasn't sure if anyone had thought about this yet, but a few months ago I made a personal modification to my files for Umineko. I replaced a big chunk of the music from the BGM folder with newer updated tracks. About half of them we're used specially for Rondo, such as the newly recorded version of Discode and Active Pain. Other tracks I replaced consisted of alternate recordings of certain songs such as Requiem from the Rose Crimson soundtrack for the anime. I could upload it and it could be an optional modification to anyone who wants to use them, and I could provide a readme that lists each song and what it was replaced with and from what album, so anyone that downloads it could go through it one by one and replace which songs they want to. It's totally optional. Liberatedliberator 05:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I brought up some concerns on Hanyuu's page, and I'd like your opinion on them if you don't mind. I think it'd really benefit the project some Liberatedliberator 05:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. Is there any possible way for me to just start from scratch? I really have no problem with that, I just need to know if there is a certain way I need to format them other than resizing, Liberatedliberator 02:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean the backgrounds of the sprites should be transparent? Yeah, I can do that. I work with Photoshop, so this image editing stuff is pretty easy for me. I asked about the formatting because when you extract the original sprites, each one has a black background and then a black silhouette with a white background. I wasn't sure if that's something I would have to do if I did this from scratch. If not, this is something that I could do pretty easily on my own, but if you're more comfortable with showing me the current sprites choices, that's fine too. Or I could start it on my own and come to you for questioning on the sprite choices and go back and do different ones if you don't agree with the ones I chose. I just want us to have options is all. Liberatedliberator 07:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I decided to go ahead to drop the whole cropping idea because I think it's more trouble than it's worth, and going back and looking at the patch as it is now I think it'll be fine with the whole sprites. So, I'll forget about cropping, but I will proportion the sprites accordingly. Liberatedliberator 08:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) And regarding 'missing' sprites, I'll do my best to recreate them. I went through Shannon's sprites and noticed that there were 3 sprites that did not have a match with any of the PS3 sprites, so I took some of the existing sprites and meshed some of the facial features together in Photoshop to recreate the missing sprites. I'll try to do this with whatever others don't appear to have a match. I did one for Genji as well, except that one was more for consistency regarding the body rather than the face. Liberatedliberator 12:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I have fully finished off arc 2 with all of the patches. There are still some bugs here and there and some back ground image problems that do not sync right. I know that patch is optional but I wanted to give you a heads up. Also after the credits roll to where beatrice is making battler submit "heh" it goes to maria's/rosa's secne. They are fully voiced over however there is some dealy's in their speech, and their is also the fact the back ground patch agian is using the wrong sprites. One such example is that, it's using the day clear time backrgound instead of the rainy dark one. These are some of the only bugs I have noticed..muu~.. sorry for not being here much however i wanted to give it beta test run through for you all, Let everyone else know.Cecilthedarkknight 234 20:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hmm i am playing through arc 3 after the first twiligh. The battle with beatirce and her teacher was nicely voiced over... and heh.. I though that I needed to give you a heads up... sorry for the late reply. I will try my best to get those other screens soon, also it's coming along nice the spirtes still need some work too... vilgira was cut half off on some points. on her on screen time as below, I will also post this in the bug reportCecilthedarkknight 234 01:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Regarding custom editing missing sprites, I succesfully recreated all the missing Battler, Shannon, Kumasawa, and Genji sprites. However, I cannot recreate some of Gaap's sprites because some of the expressions are strictly used on the CG sprites, so I assume Hanyuu is taking care of that. Disregard that, I was able to recreate Gaap's missing sprites as well. Currently working on Eva's sprites. The complete lack of real crying sprites is a pain in the ass and my only real obstacle. Liberatedliberator 04:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Before and after? I seperated the custom edited sprites from the rest, if that's what you mean. Liberatedliberator 06:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, all the custom edited sprites are literally just me splicing together already existing sprites facial features to recreate a new expression similiar to a missing sprite's expression. However, Eva was giving me trouble because there existed no real crying sprite for her, so I spliced together to the best of my ability and went in a painting program and drew tears similiar to how this artist draws them. http://www.mediafire.com/?grjbybj2n80u24b Liberatedliberator 08:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like them! And yeah, don't worry, I can go and edit the ones with her holding the gun too. I was gonna say I could just copy and paste the ones I made but I forgot the gun pose is at a different angle, but it's no trouble at all. It's unfortunate that there exists no second set of gun poses for the adults, and that's something I can't recreate, so we'll just have to stick with reusing the original gun poses twice. Also, I think it might not be such a good idea to use the goat's sizes to base off the resizes of the other sprites. I say this because if you do that, it'll make the human sprites smaller than necessary. I think it makes more sense to resize all the sprites based on the the tallest -human- character sprite (which I believe is Ronove), and then resize the goat to the size of the tallest human sprite. Liberatedliberator 10:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It shouldn't take a lot of my time, since it's an automated script and all, so ya, send them over :) Do you think you could send me all of the sprites in one folder? There's less manual work that way, so the batch processing goes a lot faster. Ya, send Gapp over to I'll generate the alpha mask. On the subject of CG, I thought I fixed the awkwardness of the meta scene but I'll go take another look; after that I'll do the sweet world of witches and Rosa and the witch of the forest. EveOfRapture 14:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) So I just finished going through the Battler-Beato meta and I didn't run into any problems, I hate to take you from working on the sprites, but can you describe the issue? EveOfRapture 14:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I would personally just use Ronove. Also, keep in mind that using alternate poses for sprites also means you need to resize each sprite accordingly. For example, Kyrie has a few different poses, and because of the positioning of them, some are actually taller than the others. So, to prevent fluctuating sizes when used in the visual novel, I took the tallest Kyrie sprite's height and made every other Kyrie sprite the same height by adding the extra space above the head each one. I can resize the sprites for you in no time at all, Photoshop has batch processing that allows me to resize everything automatically without lifting a finger and saves an incredible amount of time. Right now, I'm just going through the sprites and sorting them to find anymore missing sprites and renaming files. I should be able to finish some time this week. Liberatedliberator 21:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I am going to start uploading the teapartys then and that should be enough videos for about 6 days. Oh and Catherine is a awesome game beat it like 5 times hope you like it. Nerknerk 00:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Just came to let you know I should be able to finish the sprites tonight, and I'll most likely be uploading them tomorrow!! Liberatedliberator 04:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC)